Red
by Minpha Maii-desu
Summary: Recuerdo la primera vez que Red apareció en mi cuarto en el mundo creado... fue tan molesto.


_**Red**_

**Masao:**

Estaba en una de las habitaciones que el tipo me había dado para quedarme por un tiempo —no podía dormir por más que cerrara los ojos—. El ruido, el horrible olor, el frio. Me envolví en el cobertor pero lo arroje al segundo, seguía congelándome cada vez más y lo peor era que la ventana no tenía vidrio o alguna cortina. El aire frio entraba directo a donde yo estaba.

Me pare furioso arrojando todo lo que encontraba pero me detuve luego de ver una imagen pegada a la pared justo arriba de la cabecera de la cama. No pude evitar reírme, era una foto de una mujer en traje de baño. Era hermosa, claro, lo que me daba gracia era el parecido a Red.

Cabello largo ondulado y castaño, ojos grande color chocolate y su piel de porcelana.

Si ella fuera humana quizás luciría de esa forma, lástima que no tuviera piernas.

Sería muy atractiva, debía admitir que Red lo era.

Y, aunque ella y sus hermanas eran la misma copia, Red tenía algo diferente, algo que siempre me hacía diferenciarla de todas ellas…

Recuerdo la vez que apareció en mi cuarto en el mundo creado.

Fue un día muy aburrido, siempre lo era cuando estuve en ese lugar. No había nada que hacer. En fin, estaba tumbado en el suelo arrojando un pedazo de papel de arriba abajo como si fuera una pelota de beisbol. No había ruido alguno, nunca nadie pasaba por mi pasillo. No me gustaba que lo hicieran y vinieran a molestarme, siempre los sacaba a empujones. Las maniquís siempre eran las primeras y las únicas que no entendían que no debían entrar, entraban sin permiso y me sacaban a la fuerza para hacer algo que nunca lograba entender. Hubiera ayudado si tuvieran boca y ojos, bueno, la cabeza completa. Me pregunte si quizás a los cabezas de maniquís y a los maniquís los habían separado solo por gracia… ¿si los uniera no serían más felices? ¿Serian mujeres u hombre? ¿Transexuales? Ellas podrían hablar y las cabezas tendrían movimiento. No entendía por que el extraño sentido de humor de Guertena. ¿Qué no veía lo que hacía? Maniquís sin cabezas, cabezas sin sus cuerpos, cuadros que comen flores, incluso algunos escupen, esculturas extrañas y deformes, mujeres hermosas que solo se podían arrastrar por los suelos… algo lamentable.

De la nada escuche ruidos en el pasillo, no me quise levantar y asomarme para ver qué pasaba. Me gire hay mismo en el suelo y fingí que dormía, si eran las maniquís no me molestarían si me encontraban de esta forma pero para mi sorpresa, tocaron la puerta. Solo una vez, pero eso basto para querer saber quién era. Nunca nadie tocaba la puerta antes de entrar. Me levante de inmediato y abrí la puerta.

Lo primero que paso es que no vi a nadie… hasta que baje la mirada y me encontré con una de esos cuadros mitad mujer.

Ella solo me estudio un rato con su ceño fruncido —lo que me molesto— no dijo nada y no espere a que lo hiciera, le cerré la puerta en plena cara.

Fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza los primeros días, luego pasaron semanas y ella seguía viniendo a verme. Siempre peleábamos, ella me hacía enfadar tan rápido como cuando llegaba y ponía una de sus manos en mi cuarto. Con el tiempo ella aprendió abrir la puerta, no sé cómo se las había ingeniado, ninguna de sus hermanas podía hacerlo o eso era lo que había leído en uno de los libros de la biblioteca. Para mi desgracia, comenzó a venir día y noche, no importara la hora, ella aparecía a "alegrarme el día" o eso decía ella. Siguieron los días y dejo de importarme que viniera cuando se le daba la gana, ni que estuviera hablando todo el día, ya era algo normal verla metida en mi cuarto, molestándome y haciendo bromas.

En uno de mis paseos por los pasillos para mirar hacia el exterior, escuche voces cerca de donde yo estaba, decidí acercarme sigilosamente y vi a varias mujeres mitad cuadro reunidas. Inmediatamente vi que rodeaban a Red. No sabía que pasaba pero con lo que había escuchado basto para entender algunas cosas.

Si, Red sentía algo por mí, pero yo no podía quedarme aquí por más tiempo. Me estaba volviendo loco en este lugar, solo pensaba en salir, huir lejos del mundo creado y no regresar más. Red seria cosa del pasado, además, ella era solo mitad mujer y realmente yo no quería solo la mitad de una.

Así que cuando tuve oportunidad de salir, ella exploto justo como temía y confeso todo, pero aun así me ayudo a escapar, y comprendí en ese momento que Red siempre me ayudaría con los planes que hiciera, lamentablemente ese sería el último y el único que le pediría.

La más fiel seguidora que no tendría saliendo al mundo de los humanos.

Y hasta ahora, la única chica que ha sido interesante…

**Fin**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola!, pues este fic ya lo tenía hecho desde hace un buen pero no sabía en qué carpeta lo había guardado XD**

**Espero que les guste :B**

**Nos vemos por aquí, adiós!**


End file.
